Matrinn
The Matrinns are the oldest sapient race on the planet Matritekka. They also have the most violent history out of any of the sapient races on the planet, and are notorious for raiding and attacking colonies of other races. They were the first species on the planet to venture out of Matritekka's deep caves, and they quickly adapted to the rugged landscape by evolving a set of wings, as well as sturdy arms and legs. In modern times, however, their wings have devolved into useless stumpy arms on their backs, and many Matrinns have them removed upon birth, as they are sometimes seen as a social stigma. History Appearance on Matritekka Year: 21,000 BCE When the Matrinn first appeared, they were sentient, but not sapient. During their first centuries of existence, they remained hidden in the safety of the warm caves beneath the surface of Matritekka. It was their emergence onto the surface that paved their path to sapience. First Civilization Year: 9,473 BCE The Matrinn settled their first civilization, which branched off of their dozens of tribes. It was allegedly known by the name Urara, but the details are hazy. Appearance of the Sarpiask Oua Year: 9,123 BCE Relations between the Matrinn and the Sarpiask Oua were shaky from the start, but they later declined to the point of open war between the two races, which led to the Highlight War ''in the year 8,917 BCE. Highlight War Year: 8,917 BCE - 8,901 BCE The ''Highlight War was the first recorded war in the history of Matritekka. It was waged between the two oldest races on the planet, the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua. The war ended in a stalemate, and no winner was declared. In the end, the two races went their separate ways and stayed on their own sides of the planet. Small conflicts between the two still continued for some time, however. Industrial Age Year: 8,642 BCE - 992 BCE The Matrinn's industrial age was a time of many new inventions, although few of the new technologies pushed them any closer to space. Some notable inventions include: *'Water purifiers': These were among the first inventions to spark the industrial age. Prior to the creation of these, waterborne sicknesses were common. *'Airborne vehicles': These were a significant invention to the Matrinns, as they led to the species becoming interested in what was beyond the sky. *'Submersible vehicles': These were the primary focus during the industrial age, and still remain important to this day. Before the Matrinns grew interested in outer space, their primary focus was on what was hidden at the bottom of the deep underground seas of Matritekka. This led to the discovery of many unusual creatures, including the Voidfish, and the Hinekka. A full list of the creatures discovered can be found here. Appearance of the Eiopai Year: 6,448 BCE The Eiopai appeared long after the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua. Unlike the former two races, the Eiopai originated aboveground, and descended from a species of reptilian monkey-like creatures called L'alokna. When they first appeared, they preferred to keep to themselves, and as a result they were often bullied and victimized by the Matrinns and Sarpiask Oua. Planetwide War Year: 994 BCE - 973 BCE In the midst of the Eiopai's success, the Sarpiask Oua became jealous of their technology and soon began spying and attempting to steal crucial information. This soon led to a war between the Eiopai and the Sarpiask Oua. Mere months into the war, the Matrinns became involved for their own purposes; if they could defeat both national superpowers, then the spacefaring technology would be theirs. The war was a bittersweet victory for the Eiopai - sweet, because they succeeded in saving their civilization, but bitter, because much of their technology was destroyed in the chaos of the war, which impacted their progression into space. It would be another century before they caught back up to where they were before the Planetwide War. The Sarpiask Oua and the Matrinns would go on to begin development of their own space programs shortly after, and would enter the space ages two centuries later. As a side note, the Planetwide War put a halt to the Matrinns' industrial age. (Work in progress.) Culture (Work in progress.) Category:Inhabitants of Matritekka Category:LIFE Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content